Roji
Known Information Edit There are many War Orphans. You see them, huddled within the carnage of battlefields soon finished. They're grouped under the corpses of half burned war wagons and their eyes burning with glowing hunger. You often see them picking at bodies like birds of carrion, plucking rings from fingers, fresh offal from fallen warhorses, and gold teeth from the heads of fallen nobles. Roji was born here. To who? From where? No one knows. He spent his first years learning not writing and reading, but how to pick the best bodies to salvage from, the most ideal armor to scavenge, and the most superior poleaxes to burn for bonfires. Often a War Orphan is adopted. It is oft at the whim of the local magistrate, for if War Orphans are not assimilated back into society they quickly congregate into gangs of hooligans. When a War Orphan is adopted it's by a local family or tradesman. If a War Orphan demonstrates skill or if they're really lucky, they squire for a Knight or Hedge Mage. Roji was and was not so lucky. He was adopted by a great healer, a traveler not uncommon to these grisly battlefields. A gentleman by the name of Carnum Statera. The rest of his story he keeps hidden behind his mask. Since Returning he has lurked among the town, traveling here and there and everywhere. He always giggles with mirth. Despite being a knowledgeable young man, Roji demonstrates some odd foibles of character. He insists despite clearly recognizable evidence that he is a young child. Yet, Roji is a grown man. How long has he held this belief? Who knows? Not even Roji knows. Roji has developed a taste for Fine Arts and creeps around artists like a fly on sweets. He has very strong opinions on the state of the Art world, which he insists as a proud Dacian is the entire world. As of March of the 9th year of Adelrune Roji has acquired noble status as a Count of House Statera. Status Edit As the ward of House Statera Roji is allowed to wear and present three pins of nobility. In the company of Nobility Roji presents himself as the Count Roji Von Statera. Associated With Edit * Carnum Statera- Roji is Carnum's ward, assistant, and handyman. Before he died Roji claims that Carnum raised him from the battlefield. He continues to serve as he did in his previous life. * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Xamre * Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio Rumors Edit * "Roji is a Good Boy" * Roji's bucket hat contains the secrets to the universe * Roji will shake hands and lie down for treats. He's still working on the whole rolling over thing. * He actually hails from Mandala. His full name is Rojiro of house Benlowe. * Roji is a being that represents the fabric of time and space. Should Roji perish, so would existence itself. * They say that Roji is the secret weapon of the Blood Rose. * Roji is actually the finest art critic on Tear * Roji is V * Roji has been headhunted to be the auctioneer at the Dacian art show next year on account of his deep knowledge of fine art. * BoXBOXboxboxboxBoX Quotes Edit * "RoJi Is a GoOd BoY!"- Roji Character Inspirations Edit I took inspiration from basically every "dark child" type of character. I also have a lot of inspiration from the great hunchbacked assistant himself- Igor. Soundtrack Edit Here it is. If you have any songs to suggest please do. If you have songs on the theme of mad artist, scientist, or debutante I'd appreciate it! https://open.spotify.com/user/129453641/playlist/4o3vAyxmXT0Zz4U1WeDBTO?si=yFGtdzB3Rwaf5u5UMOzjQA